Episode 134 (29th May 1986)
Plot Ian knocks on the door of Number 23. Mary answers and invites him in. Ethel stands in the Square and watches Ian walk in. He comes face-to-face with Sharon, who has been staying at Mary's, and is delighted to see her. Ian offers to buy her magazines and take them to her later on in the day; Mary is cautious but Ian insists. Michelle asks mother of four, Lizzie Burton, about how she would cope bringing up her children on her own, as it is on her mind all the time. Lizzie tells Michelle it is not worth worrying about. Sharon finds a Bible on the floor in Mary's bedsit and reads it. Lofty reminds Den that he is visiting Michelle at the hospital in the afternoon. Mehmet excitedly tells Ali that he thinks he has found him a car. WPC Howard visits Angie and Den, who report Sharon missing. WPC Howard tells them that it is unlikely they will find Sharon, but they will investigate nevertheless. DS Quick asks Debbie again if she is ready to answer his marriage proposal, she tells him she needs a lot more thinking time. Ian is stopped by Pete on his way to see Sharon. Pete goes to the pub with Arthur and Tony and leaves Ian on the stall. Kathy, Lou and Pauline see Ian and Lou offers to stand in on the stall for him whilst he goes and delivers the magazines. Den phones Jan and says he will visit her in the evening whilst Angie is at the hospital visiting Michelle. Ian and Sharon talk on the floor of Mary's bedsit. Ethel and Lofty visit Vicki. Lofty asks Michelle questions about the birth and Michelle is impressed by his knowledge. Ethel sees Mary in the launderette and Mary takes her over to her bedsit to see Sharon. Ethel says she worked out herself that Sharon was staying at Mary's, and tells Sharon to make amends with her parents, as when she was younger she argued with her parents, and they died the next day from a bomb explosion. She encourages Sharon to visit Michelle at the hospital, and she does. Ethel then heads over to The Vic and tells Angie to visit Michelle at the hospital. Michelle and Sharon talk and afterwards, Sharon leaves. As she walks down the corridor, she sees Angie at the reception desk. She walks over to Angie and Angie is thrilled to see her again. Sharon apologises for running away and Angie vows to put Sharon first from now on. The pair return to The Vic and residents are thrilled to see her home. Angie asks Lofty where Den is and he says Den has gone out for an hour or so. Angie realises he is visiting Jan and is not happy, but then Den walks through The Vic doors and hugs Sharon, telling her he was out looking for her. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Henry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lizzie Burton - Sharon D. Clarke *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "WPC Alison Howard") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford General Hospital - Maternity ward, corridor and reception Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'How can you see how they feel, when you've run away!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes